A Thousand Way To Get You
by DarkBlueGirl
Summary: Sasuke akan melakukan berbagai cara apapun untuk mendapatkan Sakura, walaupun ia harus masuk ruang BP/BK karena menghajar seseorang./"Hoy, Dobe"/"Yo, kenapa, Teme ?"/"Sebenarnya, aku ingin tanya bagaimana caramu mendapatkan Hinata, Dobe"/Oh, begini caranya, Teme ... Bad Summary, RnR please minna


_A Thousand Way To Get You_

_Story __© DarkBlueGirl_

_Naruto__© Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: AU, OOC, typo, alur cepat, etc_

_Happy Reading_

_Chap 1: Sasuke's Plan_

Sasuke berkali-kali melirik jam yang terpampang didepan kelasnya, sesekali ia menolehkan pandangannya keluar jendela seakan ia mati rasa mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi yang intinya adalah _Tumbukan, Momentum dan Implus_. Kalau bukan karena julukan Kakashi sebagai _Psychophat Sensei_ ia pasti akan keluar dari kelas dan menuju keatap sekolah

"Baiklah, anak-anak sampai disini dulu materi kita, kalian boleh istirahat sekarang"Kata Kakashi yang mengakhiri pelajaran dengan diiring nafas lega para murid di XI IPA 1

"Tapi, jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian di buku paket halaman 43 tentang materi yang kita pelajari tadi"Lanjut Kakashi yang kemudian keluar dari kelas XI IPA 1 meninggalkan murid tercinta yang sudah pundung karena diberi tugas

Sementara Sasuke ia memilih keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju perpustakaan untuk sekedar mencari referensi buku yang bagus untuk dibaca atau referensi buku Fisika untuk mengerjakan PR yang diberikan oleh Kakashi

.

.

Sakura berkali-kali mengecek buku yang ada di rak perpustakaan, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan gadis berambut musim semi itu, jika ia merasa ada yang kurang dari jumlah _eksemplar_ yang ada didata administrasi peminjaman buku maka ia akan menagih buku itu kepada semua pembaca yang sedang membaca di perpustakaan

"Hei _Forehead, _pacari saja buku-buku itu jika kau tak mau kehilangah mereka"Cibir Ino

"_Shut up, Pig ! Your voice make me headache_"Balas Sakura yang sepertinya tak mau kalah akan cibiran Ino yang menurutnya dibawah standar itu

Dan tak ada lagi balasan dari Ino, ia hanya bermain dengan _I-Phone_ kesayangannya seperti biasa dia update status di _Twitter, Facebook, Skype _ dan akun _social media _lainnya atau ia hanya membuka _Play Store_ untuk melihat game-game terbaru atau ia hanya sekedar melihat-melihat _Play Store_ untuk sekedar tahu apa yang terbaru dan terpopuler disana

.

.

Sasuke sekarang berada didepan perpustakaan, sepertinya ada yang menarik minatnya untuk masuk kedalam bangunan yang sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja dimata seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia mulai masuk dan mengeksplorasi buku-buku yang berada dirak-rak perpustakaan

"Ada yang bisa kubantu ?"

"Tidak usah"

"Tapi, kau sepertinya sedang bingung"

Sasuke yang merasa jengkel akhirnya menoleh kebelakang berniat untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang berada diotaknya saat ini, namun niatannya berhenti ketika tahu siapa yang menanyainya

_Onyx _bertemu dengan _Emerald _ dan begitupun sebaliknya tatap menatap pun tak terelakkan sampai sebuah deheman datang dari seseorang yang berada dimeja penjaga perpustakaan yang membuat keduanya berhenti

"EHEM"

"Ekh, Sasuke-kun tumben kesini ?"Tanya Sakura andai ia bercemin saat ini mungkin ia akan melihat wajahnya yang sudah bersemu merah karena acara tatap menatap dengan Sasuke

"Lagi mood kesini"Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar yang seperti biasanya ia tak mau image Uchihanya runtuh karena hanya seorang gadis yang ia sukai sejak SMP dulu

"Oh, kalau mau nyari buku Fisika ada disebelah sana dirak yang berada dipojok belakang"

_Hah ? Bagaimana Sakura tahu aku sedang mencari buku Fisika ?_

"Tentu saja aku tahu Sasuke-kun, aku tahu kok apa yang dilakukan Kakashi-sensei dengan materi _Tumbukan, Momentum dan Implus_, aku kan murid IPA juga walau tak sekelas denganmu"

Sasuke membisu, ia tak berani lagi mengeluarkan isi pikirannya dihadapan Sakura, entah bagaimana Sakura tahu apa yang ada diotaknya, mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana caranya Sakura bisa tahu isi pikirannya

.

.

Akhirnya inilah waktu yang ditunggu setiap murid yaitu pulang, kecuali mereka yang harus mengikuti _ekstrakulikuler _yang mereka pilih mewajibkan mereka untuk tetap disekolah sampai waktu yang ditentukan, Sasuke keluar dari kelasnya, ia berjalan disepansampai ia menemukan sosok berambut layaknya durian (?) yang tengah berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolah

"Hoi, _Dobe_"

Merasa terpanggil akhirnya Naruto menoleh kearah suara, ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah berlari mencoba menghampirinya

_Kerasukan setan apa sampe ini anak rela nyamperin kesini dengan cara berlari! OOC banget_

"Yo, _Teme_, Kenapa ?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin tau bagaimana caramu mendapatkan Hinata, _Dobe_"

Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya senyum ala Namikaze Naruto ia segera menarik nafasnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke

"Oh, begini caranya _Teme …_

**TBC**

* * *

**Hello, minna-san sebenarnya agak ragu juga membuat fanfic yang bertema Romance dan pairnya SasuSaku mengingat author akan mengubah Sasuke menjadi super OOC disini dan itu memang benar #pundung**

**Oh ya sebenarnya author akan menjadikan fanfic ini dalam bentuk _oneshoot_ tapi karena tiba-tiba feelnya ilang begitu saja dan akhirnya dibuat menjadi _twoshoot _dan rencananya juga pengen update chapter duanya pas Sasuke ultah yaitu besok**

**Daripada author makin nggak jelas cuap-cuapnya mending kalian RnR aja deh dikotak review karena 1 saran dari kalian sangat berarti buat author #ngilang  
**


End file.
